


Ours

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nina confronts Mitchell following the basement incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

"Could I ask something?" Nina clears her throat, willing her hands not to shake as she digs through her pockets. "Are you like George? Are you a werewolf or ghost?" 

Mitchell holds up his pack of cigarettes, pretends to ignore her hands now visibly shaking. Showing her would be more believable, but could also break her mental psyche. 

"I came upon vampires during a war. I gave myself up in exchange for my men, but I spent more time killing for my creator than saving."

She sighs, covering her face as she lets out uncertain laughter. 

"How much more are you hiding? Do I have to find out through scratches or suddenly realizing a ghost has been watching me this entire time?"

I killed more men, women and even children than I saved. I helped cover up a few deaths within the hospital. I steal blood trying to get by. 

You may or may not be a part of our world now.

Mitchell drops his cigarettes and lighter onto her lap before he goes inside.


End file.
